il est parti
by Litacy
Summary: nouvelle version de il est parti.Résumé:Mumus erre seul près d'un lac/Un petit garçon s'asseoit à ses côtés/
1. Il est parti 1ere version

Il est parti

Oups.j'ai oublié les disclamers dans les autres fics sur ff.net.Bon bien evidemment personne ne pourra se faire de pognon avec les persos de notre grande et vénérée reine Joanne et y a que le tit nenfant de ce sale sac à puces pleins de tiques qui est a moi.Pendaison pour Sirius dans cette fic !Et la musique elle est à Phil Barney.Vive mumus.et vive Sirius quand il est avec mumus sinon si c pas le cas la pendaison sur le saule cogneur !

_________________________

Le teint trop pâle, les cheveux gris  
  


Il traîne ses pieds, il traîne sa vie.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus marchait au bord du lac non loin de chez lui.Il pleuvait.Personne n'était aux alentours.Les oiseaux s'étaient nichés dans les arbres.La pluie tombait goutte à 

goutte sur l'eau.Il s'assit sur un banc regardant sans vraiment la voir la clairière.Il se recroquevilla contre lui même et attendit.Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il 

attendait mais restait là,perdu dans ses pensées sombres.Un enfant s'assit à côté de lui.Un enfant aux cheveux ébènes et des yeux turquoises que le loup avait 

déjà trop vu.

 -Pourquoi tu es assis là tout seul Monsieur alors qu'il pleut ?demanda le garçon.

Mais Remus ne l'avait pas entendu.Il ferma les yeux et s'empêcha de pleurer.Il ne l'avait que trop fait.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dans sa mémoire, c'est un trou noir, un jour de pluie.  
  


On lui a parlé du paradis  
  


On lui avait dit passe la frontière, c'est mieux qu'ici.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Il faisait sombre ce jour là.Un homme,le teint pâle,les cheveux bruns grisonnant,les yeux brillants,s'avançait vers un autre homme,aux cheveux longs noirs qui semblait abattu devant le corps d'un adolescent. 

 -_Il est parti.Il nous a quitté…pourquoi ?_

_L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène poussa un long hurlement de désespoirs._

_ -Il est mort en tuant Voldemort.C'était un héros Remus.En tant que parrain j'aurais du l'en empêcher !_

_Remus mit une main sur l'épaule de l'autre homme.Harry,l'adolescent mort,était le filleul de son ami Sirius.Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver le jour où il allait le dire._

_ -Tu sais Remus,c'est un drôle de journée.dit Sirius.Harry est mort,et j'ai demandé Mirana Arlane en mariage._

_Le loup-garou se pétrifia et une ombre passa sur son visage.Il essaya de la cacher et sourit du mieux qu'il put._

_ -Je…suis content pour toi…Sirius._

_Remus eut un haut-le-cœur.Il avait toujours eu envie de vomir dans les moments comme ceci._

_ -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Moony(graaaa je déteste Lunard !) ?demanda l'animagus._

_L'ancien professeur tortillait ses mains._

_ -Il fallait que tu saches Sirius.Aujourd'hui,je voulais moi aussi te dire quelque chose.Mais je viens de me rendre compte que c'est trop tard._

_ -Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?Vas-y,dis le._

_ -Je t'aime Sirius._

_Ce dernier s'immobilisa et se mit à rire sans joie._

_ -Bonne blague Moony.Qui dans mes amis seraient de cette race d'homo ?_

_Remus se mit à rougir et continua de tortiller nerveusement ses mains.En voyant qu'il ne répondit pas,Sirius arrêta de rire et son visage devint violacé._

_ -Ce n'est pas vrai !hurla t-il de colère.Tu n'es pas de ce genre de personne Moony pas vrai ?Tu n'ai pas un…un…gay ?_

_Des grosses larmes perlaient le visage du loup._

_ -Mais,je pensais que j'avais une chance.Je suis désolé Sirius._

_ -Pars !murmura l'homme aux cheveux ébène.je ne veux plus te voir.Pars !Hors de ma vue !Créature hideuse !Monstre !Je ne veux plus te voir approcher de moi !_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Et il est parti  
Il a quitté le soleil et tous ses amis  
Fixé la dernière image dans ses yeux rougis  
De son pays.

~*~*~*~*~*~

 -Comment tu t'appelles monsieur ?demanda le petit garçon en essayant de se réchauffer dans son ciré jaune.

Mais Remus ne l'avait pas entendu.L'enfant secoua gentiment son épaule et attendit que son aîné revienne sur terre.

 -Comment tu t'appelles monsieur ?répéta t-il.

 -Je m'appelle Remus Jyscal* Lupin.répondit le loup en regardant le garçon tristement.

 -Moi c'est Justinius Marcius Arlane Black.

Remus éclata en sanglots.Voilà sept ans qu'il avait essayé d'oublier Sirius,marié avec Mirana mais maintenant son fils débarque alors que lui-même était en pleine dépression.

 -Pourquoi tu pleures Monsieur Lupin ?demanda Justinius.

 -Je…C'est juste que…Non rien.répondit Remus.C'est trop compliqué pour un enfant de ton âge.Comment va ton papa ?Est-ce qu'il est heureux avec ta maman ?

Le visage de Justinius s'assombrit.

 -Maman est morte il y a pas longtemps.Elle m'a dit avant qu'elle était très triste que Papa joue à des jeux bizarres dans son lit avec des autres madames.expliqua l'enfant à Remus après avoir vu l'expresion sur le visage de l'homme.Et elle je l'ai trouvé accroché à une corde qui était attaché au plafond de la grange.

L'adulte ne savait pas quoi penser.Pourquoi Sirius agissait comme ça.C'était lui qui avait demandé en mariage Mirana en plus.Mais il se demanda d'abbord ce que faisait l'enfant sous la pluie tout seul.Il lui posa la question.

 -Les cris qu'on entend dans la chambre de Papa me font peur.répondit Justinius.Je veux pas rentrer à la maison et Maman me manque.

Remus caressa les cheveux de l'enfant.

 -Rentre chez toi petit.Ton papa va s'inquiéter sinon et il va te gronder.lui dit à gentiment l'homme.

 -Papa se fiche de moi maintenant.Il oublie de me donner à manger alors je dois aller chez dame Flawena qui me nourrit.Je vais aller chez mon ami Flavius.Au revoir Monsieur Lupin.

Il s'éloigna petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le voit plus.Remus sortit de sa poche une photo.Elle avait été prise par James Potter en 5e année après la victoire de leur équipe pendant le tournoi de duel.Il y avait lui et Sirius,se serrant dans les bras.Une larme tomba dessus.Remus la serra contre lui et sanglota.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Et il est parti  
Le cœur rempli d'espoir et de peine aussi  
Du visage de ses enfants, des photos jaunies  
Il est parti.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus détacha la lettre de la patte d'Hedwige.Harry était revenu à la vie après le sortilège de vie lancé par Ginny dont l'amour avait été plus puissant que l'Avada Kedavra.Le loup déplia le parchemin et le lu.

                     _Cher Remus_

_Comment vas-tu ?Je sais que comme Sirius ne veut plus te parler(je ne connais même pas la raison de cela),tu n'as pas du apprendre la nouvelle.Il est papa.Son enfant s'appelle Justinius Marcius.Il a sauté de joie quand il l'a apprit._

_                                                    Harry_

_Il avait donc un fils.Le minuscule fil d'espoir d'avoir l'amour de Sirius ou même son excuse avait été coupé en une fraction de seconde.Il regarda la photo qui était jointe.Il vit Mirana,Sirius souriant entrain de s'embrasser et l'enfant qui riait aux éclats.Même si Sirius n'était pas là,Remus put entendre son rire.Son rire qui le hantait chaque jour,chaque nuit.Le loup avait trop mal de vivre.Mais il avait décidé qu'il ne flancherait pas.Du moins…pour l'instant…_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ici il n'est qu'un étranger  
Quelqu'un dont il faut se méfier  
Et bien des soirs, voudrait pouvoir ne pas pleurer.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Il attendit que la lune soit haute dans le ciel.Lorsque les rayons touchèrent la surface de l'eau,il s'approcha du bord et posa un doigt dessus.La pluie continuait de tomber,plus forte,plus violente,plus froide.Un éclair passa dans le ciel et illumina l'autre rive du lac.Quelqu'un s'y trouvait.Ce quelqu'un se rapprochait de lui.Il marchait rapidement en direction de Remus.Un autre éclair.Cette personne n'était que Sirius.L'homme qui lui avait fait mal sept ans auparavant.Il s'était souvenu les moments de son adolescence perdue avec les maraudeurs.Les souvenirs lorsqu'il était avec Patmol.Quand il l'appréciait encore.Il sortit une dague à la lame scintillante.Il l'approcha de son cœur et se donna le coup fatal.Il serra une dernière fois la photo jaunie de la cinquième année,la laissa tomber au sol,maculée de sang et se jeta dans l'eau.Il avait déjà atteint le fond lorsqu'il ne sentit plus aucune douleur et quand ses yeux s'étaient fermés à jamais.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Il a gardé au fond du cœur  
Toute la tendresse et la chaleur  
Souvenir d'une certaine image de son bonheur.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius courut vers l'endroit où son ami était tombé.Ses mèches de cheveux noirs lui collaient aux yeux mais il s'en fichait.Voilà quelques temps qu'il avait voulu présenter ses excuses mais,il n'avait jamais trouvé la force de le faire.Sur le bord,il tomba à genoux au sol quant il vit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.Il ramassa la photo et la regarda.La photo de cinquième année après leur victoire au duel contre Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue.Quand ils étaient encore amis.Quand Patmol n'avait pas eu ce comportement horrible.Il déchira la photo et en jeta les morceaux dans l'eau.Il se releva,le pantalon plein de boue puis se dirigea vers chez lui.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Et il est parti…

Raaaahhhh Sirius va te faire fffoooooouuu………………………. !!!!!Je te hais je te déteste sale sac à puces plein de tiques !Graaahhhhhhhhhh oouurrfggg !g !!!!!!!!!!

VENGGGEEAAANNNNNNNCEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!__


	2. nouvelle version

Il est parti

C'est la nouvelle version de il est parti.J'avais envie de la réécrire.Je suis désolée pour les éventuelles fautes de frappes car mon frère a réparé le clavier et a interverti certaines touches.Bon voilàla deuxi_me version/C'est la même que la première avec quelques scènes en plus.

_________________________

Le teint trop pâle, les cheveux gris

Il traîne ses pieds, il traîne sa vie.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus marchait au bord du lac non loin de chez lui.Il pleuvait.Personne n'était aux alentours.Les oiseaux s'étaient nichés dans les arbres.La pluie tombait goutte à 

goutte sur l'eau.Il s'assit sur un banc regardant sans vraiment la voir la clairière.Il se recroquevilla contre lui même et attendit.Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il 

attendait mais restait là,perdu dans ses pensées sombres.Un enfant s'assit à côté de lui.Un enfant aux cheveux ébènes et des yeux turquoises que le loup avait 

déjà trop vu.

-Pourquoi tu es assis là tout seul Monsieur alors qu'il pleut ?demanda le garçon.

Mais Remus ne l'avait pas entendu.Il ferma les yeux et s'empêcha de pleurer.Il ne l'avait que trop fait.Le vent soufflait et emporta avec lui les feuilles mortes dans un tourbillon.Comme les souvenirs de Remus qui ressurgissait.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dans sa mémoire, c'est un trou noir, un jour de pluie.

On lui a parlé du paradis

On lui avait dit passe la frontière, c'est mieux qu'ici.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Il faisait sombre cette nuit là.On ne pouvait voir aucune étoile.La brume se dissipa.Un homme,le teint pâle,les cheveux bruns grisonnant,les yeux brillants,s'avançait vers un autre homme,aux cheveux longs noirs sales,emmêlés dans en nœuds,les vêtements déchirés,les vêtements en sang,qui semblait abattu devant le corps d'un adolescent. 

-_Il est parti.Il nous a quitté…pourquoi ?_

L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène poussa un long hurlement de désespoir.

-Il est mort en tuant Voldemort.C'était un héros Remus.En tant que parrain j'aurais du l'en empêcher !

Remus mit une main sur l'épaule de l'autre homme.Harry,l'adolescent mort,était le filleul de son ami Sirius.Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver le jour où il allait le dire.Mais il avait peur.Doit-on avoir peur de ses sentiments ?

-Tu sais Remus,c'est un drôle de journée.dit Sirius.Harry est mort,et j'ai demandé Mirana Arlane en mariage.Tu te souviens,la prof de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le loup-garou se pétrifia et une ombre passa sur son visage.Il essaya de sourire mais ses lèvres formèrent plutôt un rictus.Il avait mal.Combien defois avait-il eu le cœur brisé avant de devoir avouer à l'animagus son amour.

-Je…suis content pour toi…Sirius.

Remus eut un haut-le-cœur.Il avait toujours eu envie de vomir dans les moments comme ceci.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Moony(graaaa je déteste Lunard !) ?demanda l'animagus.

L'ancien professeur tortillait ses mains.

-Il fallait que tu saches Sirius.Aujourd'hui,je voulais moi aussi te dire quelque chose.Mais je viens de me rendre compte que c'est trop tard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?Vas-y,dis le.

-Je t'aime Sirius.sa voix se brisa sur le " je t'aime ".

Sirius s'immobilisa et se mit à rire sans joie.

-Bonne blague Moony.Qui dans mes amis seraient de cette race d'homosexuel ?

Remus se mit à rougir et continua de tortiller nerveusement ses mains.En voyant qu'il ne répondit pas,Sirius arrêta de rire et son visage devint violacé.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !hurla t-il de colère.Tu n'es pas de ce genre de personne Moony pas vrai ?Tu n'ai pas un…un…gay ?

Des grosses larmes perlaient le visage du loup.

-Mais,je pensais que j'avais une chance.Je suis désolé Sirius.

-Pars !murmura l'homme aux cheveux ébène.je ne veux plus te voir.Pars !Hors de ma vue !Créature hideuse !Monstre !Je ne veux plus te voir approcher de moi !Toi et toute ta décendance,même si je doute que tu en auras une,je ne veux plus vous voir !PARTEZ !

~*~*~*~*~*~

Et il est parti

Il a quitté le soleil et tous ses amis

Fixé la dernière image dans ses yeux rougis

De son pays.

~*~*~*~*~*~

-Comment tu t'appelles monsieur ?demanda le petit garçon en essayant de se réchauffer dans son ciré jaune.Ses joues saignaient un peu mais il repoussa le sang comme on repousse des larmes.

Mais Remus ne l'avait pas entendu.L'enfant secoua gentiment son épaule et attendit que son aîné revienne sur terre.

-Comment tu t'appelles monsieur ?répéta t-il.

-Je m'appelle Remus Jyscal Lupin.répondit le loup en regardant le garçon tristement.

-Moi c'est Justinius Marcius Arlane Black.

Remus éclata en sanglots.Voilà sept ans qu'il avait essayé d'oublier Sirius,marié avec Mirana mais maintenant son fils débarque alors que lui-même était en pleine dépression.

-Pourquoi tu pleures Monsieur Lupin ?demanda Justinius.

-Je…C'est juste que…Non rien.répondit Remus.C'est trop compliqué pour un enfant de ton âge.Comment va ton papa ?Est-ce qu'il est heureux avec ta maman ?

" Biensûr qu'il devait être heureux,il a trouvé la meilleure façon de me faire le plus de mal en m'envoyant son fils "pensant le loup.

Le visage de Justinius s'assombrit.

-Maman est morte il y a pas longtemps.Elle m'a dit avant qu'elle était très triste que Papa joue à des jeux bizarres dans son lit avec des autres madames.expliqua l'enfant à Remus après avoir vu l'expresion sur le visage de l'homme.Et elle je l'ai trouvé accroché à une corde qui était attaché au plafond de la grange.

L'adulte ne savait pas quoi penser.Pourquoi Sirius agissait comme ça.C'était lui qui avait demandé en mariage Mirana en plus.Mais il se demanda d'abbord ce que faisait l'enfant sous la pluie tout seul.Il lui posa la question.

-Les cris qu'on entend dans la chambre de Papa me font peur.répondit Justinius.Je veux pas rentrer à la maison et Maman me manque.

Remus caressa les cheveux de l'enfant.

-Tu dois y aller Justinius.Ton papa va s'inquiéter sinon et il va te gronder.lui dit à gentiment l'homme.

-Papa se fiche de moi maintenant.Il oublie de me donner à manger alors je dois aller chez dame Flawena qui me nourrit.Je vais aller chez mon ami Flavius.Au revoir Monsieur Lupin.

Il s'éloigna petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le voit plus.Remus sortit de sa poche une photo.Elle avait été prise par James Potter en 5e année après la victoire de leur équipe pendant le tournoi de duel.Il y avait lui et Sirius,se serrant dans les bras.Une larme tomba dessus.Remus la serra contre lui et sanglota.Pourquoi tous les malheurs du monde s 'abattent sur lui ?Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?Qu'avait-il fait ?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Et il est parti

Le cœur rempli d'espoir et de peine aussi

Du visage de ses enfants, des photos jaunies

Il est parti.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus détacha la lettre de la patte d'Hedwige.Harry était revenu à la vie après le sortilège de vie lancé par Ginny dont l'amour avait été plus puissant que l'Avada Kedavra.Le loup déplia le parchemin et le lu.

__

Cher Remus

Comment vas-tu ?Je sais que comme Sirius ne veut plus te parler(je ne connais même pas la raison de cela),tu n'as pas du apprendre la nouvelle.Il est papa.Son enfant s'appelle Justinius Marcius.Il a sauté de joie quand il l'a apprit.

Harry

Il avait donc un fils.Le minuscule fil d'espoir d'avoir l'amour de Sirius ou même son excuse avait été coupé en une fraction de seconde.Il regarda la photo qui était jointe.Il vit Mirana,Sirius souriant entrain de s'embrasser et l'enfant qui riait aux éclats.Même si Sirius n'était pas là,Remus put entendre son rire.Son rire qui le hantait chaque jour,chaque nuit.Le loup avait trop mal de vivre.Mais il avait décidé qu'il ne flancherait pas.Du moins…pour l'instant…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ici il n'est qu'un étranger

Quelqu'un dont il faut se méfier

Et bien des soirs, voudrait pouvoir ne pas pleurer.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Il attendit que la lune soit haute dans le ciel.Lorsque les rayons touchèrent la surface de l'eau,il s'approcha du bord et posa un doigt dessus.La pluie continuait de tomber,plus 

forte,plus violente,plus froide.Un éclair passa dans le ciel et illumina l'autre rive du lac.Quelqu'un s'y trouvait.Ce quelqu'un se rapprochait de lui.Il marchait rapidement en direction

de Remus.Un autre éclair.Cette personne n'était que Sirius.L'homme qui lui avait fait mal sept ans auparavant.Il s'était souvenu les moments de son adolescence perdue avec les 

maraudeurs.Les souvenirs lorsqu'il était avec Patmol.Quand il l'appréciait encore.Il sortit une dague à la lame scintillante.Il l'approcha de son cœur et se donna le coup fatal.Il serra 

une dernière fois la photo jaunie de la cinquième année,la laissa tomber au sol,maculée de sang et se jeta dans l'eau.Elle était claire,tiède et douce.Quelle merveilleuse sépulture il avait là.Rien que pour lui.Il avait déjà atteint le fond lorsqu'il ne sentit plus aucune 

douleur et quand ses yeux s'étaient fermés à jamais.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Il a gardé au fond du cœur

Toute la tendresse et la chaleur

Souvenir d'une certaine image de son bonheur.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius courut vers l'endroit où son ami était tombé.Ses mèches de cheveux noirs lui collaient aux yeux mais il s'en fichait.Voilà quelques temps qu'il avait voulu présenter ses 

excuses mais,il n'avait jamais trouvé la force de le faire.Sur le bord,il tomba à genoux au sol quant il vit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.Il ramassa la photo et la regarda.La photo de 

cinquième année après leur victoire au duel contre Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue.Quand ils étaient encore amis.Quand Patmol n'avait pas eu ce comportement horrible.Il déchira 

la photo et en jeta les morceaux dans l'eau.Il se releva,le pantalon plein de boue puis se dirigea vers chez lui.

-Remus tu n'es qu'un imbécile.soufla t-il.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Et il est parti…


End file.
